1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game for controlling a battle scene on a screen between multiple player characters and at least one enemy character. The invention additionally relates to a computer-readable recording medium having such a program of a video game recorded to allow multiple players to participate in the video game through a network and to control a battle scene on a screen between multiple player characters and at least one enemy character.
2. Related Art
As one genre of a video game using a computer, there is known a role-playing game (as will be referred to as the “RPG”). In a RPG, a character usually plays a role in a game in place of a player so that the player develops a story while experiencing a simulated adventure through the character (the “player character”) operated by the player. In most cases, individual set zones to be formed in a virtual space are set with characters (as will be called the “enemy characters”) to fight against the player characters. These player characters proceed to the individual zones so that they fight against the enemy characters opposing the achievement of an objective in the story. This story is developed when the player character defeats the enemy.
Here, the player character is operated by using buttons on a keypad or a joy stick. In response to keypad operation, the player character is moved to perform a predetermined action. To progress the story, a number of events such as battle scenes are arranged. The game progresses by selections in these events.
In the battle scene of the video game of the prior art, on the other hand, the player character and the enemy character fight one-on-one. In order to enhance the interest better, however, there has also been proposed a video game in which player characters and enemy characters battle each other. In this video game case in which the play characters and the enemy characters fight in a common display screen, the actions (or commands) of the individual player characters are separately set at first so that the actions of the individual characters are executed all at once by completing the settings of all the characters. In the video game in which the characters can battle, on the other hand, there has also been proposed a video game in which some standbys of the player characters do not participate in the battle so that the battling player characters and the standby player character are alternated, if necessary.
In the video game of the prior art, however, the player characters and the standby player character cannot quickly participate, when alternated, if necessary. In addition, the operation of the alternating means may be so complicated that the game fails to operate smoothly and players lose their interest. Hence, there has been desired a video game in which player characters and a standby player character can quickly participate, when alternated, and in which the alternation procedure is so simple that a player is less likely to lose interest.